birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
The University Meme
The University Meme is a meme made by MemeHeaven. Scenarios 1. It’s move in day! They all have to live on-campus as first year students. 1 and 2 end up being roommates, as do 3 and 7, 4 and 8, 5 and 9, and 6 and 10. Is everyone cool with their roommates, or are issues going to arise? 2. The first week on campus is full of activities before classes start. There are social events, crafts, games, and lots and lots of food. 2 is VERY excited about the food, but 3 keeps trying to make them feel bad about their body. What does 2 do? Does anyone butt into the conversation? 3. 4, 5, and 10 all decide to go bowling together in the on-campus bowling alley. How does their conversation go? Who wins? 4. 6 decides to check out the library, and drags 9 along. 5. 8 is suddenly missing. After half a day of searching, 5 finds them hanging out with some rowdy frat boys. Reactions? 6. 7 discovers that the baseball team needs a new player, and joins on a whim. 7. Classes have finally started! 2 already has everything planned out up until the final, has color coded notes, and binders for every class. 8. 1 walked into the wrong classroom and ended up getting lost. 9. 9 overslept, didn’t even glance at the syllabus, walked in wearing pajamas, and didn’t bring a pencil or notebook. 10. 8 was too busy hanging out with their new friends, they forgot about going to class completely! 11. 6 buys the class textbook immediately, and stays up late to read the whole thing. 12. While walking back to the dorm after a late class, 10 gets mugged! How does that go, and what do they lose? 13. 5 hears about what happened to 10, and wants to cheer them up. The two of them go to a baseball game together that weekend, and see 7 playing on the team! What are their reactions? 14. While at a party, 8 gets blackout drunk, and 3 scribbles all over their face with permanent marker! What do they draw? 15. 1 tries to meet new people, but something really embarrassing happens. What is it, and how do they recover? 16. 4 and 9 get really high together, and talk about the importance of bee preservation. 17. 7 joins a yoga club. How does that go? 18. 5 thinks 6 needs to get out more, and drags them to a party. To their frustration, 6 only sits in a corner and reads. 19. 2 breaks down from stress, and considers dropping a class. Does anyone try to convince them otherwise? 20. 3 is being really rude to 10, just to look “cool.” What does 10 do? 21. 7 decides to raise money for a charity 5k! 22. 4 decides to throw a party for their friends, and buys pizza for everyone! 23. Midterms are coming up… How is everyone feeling? 24. To prepare for the midterm, 6 has made an extensive, organized study guide for their own use only. 25. However… 3 managed to snag a copy of it, and is now trying to sell it to the other characters. Is anyone desperate enough to take them up on that offer? 26. 1 was really confident going into the test, and spent many a long night studying. However, when they get the test back, they got a 32%. Has there been a mistake, or is 1 really screwed? 27. 4 didn’t get the grade they wanted, but they’re not stressed out! They know they can bring the grade up again with future assignments. 28. 2 was really stressed out the whole time, but ended up getting a really good grade! They still seem upset, though… 29. 8 was really hungover while taking the test, and is just glad it’s over now. 30. 9 didn’t realize the test had a page 2… 31. With midterms out of the way, the group can focus on the next big thing on their calendars: SPRING BREAK!!! They all decide to take a trip to the beach together! Who drives? 32. They get to the beach, and 3 already starts complaining about how busy it is. 33. 1 tries to set up the umbrella, but it blows away in the wind and ends up smacking into 10. 3 bursts out laughing. What happens next? 34. It didn’t take long for 8 to get drunk off of beachside cocktails… Now that they’re smashed, they think it’s a good idea to try to flirt with some of the cuties on the beach. How does that go? 35. 4 is having a nice time, just laying out in the sun and listening to the waves. Does anyone try to play a prank on them while they have their guard down? 36. 1 gets swept out in the waves and almost drowns, but gets rescued by a really hot lifeguard. What happens now? 37. 5 notices that 2 brought a notebook to the beach. Confused, they look over 2’s shoulder and see that they’re working on an essay! How does 5 react? 38. 3 “accidentally” kicks sand in 6’s face. 39. 7 starts up a game of beach volleyball! Who else participates? 40. 9 falls asleep, and 4 buries them in the sand. (expect for their head, obviously) 41. 10 gets pinched by a crab! 42. The day finally comes to an end. 6 wants to get a move on so they can get home before dark, but 4 wants to watch the sunset. Who ends up winning the argument? 43. The group eventually gets home, and split up into their respective rooms. Everyone is completely wiped out, and they all decide to go to bed right away. But… 9 snores really loudly. How does their roommate, 5, deal with it? 44. 6 is having trouble getting back into the swing of things after break, and decides that a trip to the library is the best idea for kicking the vacation attitude. They end up staying there until late into the afternoon, without even realizing it! What were they reading that got them so invested? 45. 1 isn’t feeling so good… Turns out they’re sick, and will have to miss classes. How do they feel about that? 46. 8 gets a cutie’s number at the bar. What happens next? 47. While playing baseball, 7 gets hurt, and ends up being unable to play for the big game next week! How do they cope with this? 48. 2 gets accepted into a major scholarship program for the next year! How do they celebrate? 49. 3 and 5 get involved in a program to clean up the campus, but 3 only seems to be doing it to be able to put the volunteer experience on their resume! They don’t even seem to be helping much. What a jerk! 50. The end of the semester is proving too tough for 10, and they seek tutoring from 6. Does 6 help them understand the material better? 51. With finals fast approaching, the characters decide to meet up for a study group. Only 9 decided not to go. Who leads the discussion? 52. The stress is really getting to 2 and 3, and they get into a heated argument that escalates into a fistfight. Do they feel better afterwards, or does this only create more problems? Is anyone seriously hurt? 53. With all the distractions during this part of the semester, 4 has really let themself go. Their dorm is an absolute mess, and they don’t seem to care! What does their roommate, 8, do about this? 54. 7 hasn’t stopped stress eating since their injury. How does this affect them? 55. 3 pulls the fire alarm in the middle of the night, as a prank. How do the other characters react? Do they know who did it? 56. 1 is really determined to pass their finals, and has pulled all-nighters all this week trying to prepare. 57. It’s time. Finals are here. When all is said and done with, how did they all do? What were their final grades? (A-F) Category:Memes